New Beginnings
by PhantomsChandeliers
Summary: Sebastian's son and Ciel's cousin are alone together. Warning: OC's, pre-mpreg (Unforgettable), yaoi, lemon


New Beginnings

Adrian has had enough. He and Ezekiel had been avoiding each other for days now due to growing tension between them. The human male could not bring himself to care anymore if he did give in to his desires. He was very well aware that if he were caught, it would be a disgrace to his entire family, including Ciel Phantomhive. He simply could not hold back anymore. He _needed _Ezekiel. Adrian made up his mind and followed the sound of his lover's footsteps in the empty house. He silently prayed that Ezekiel's father, Sebastian Michaelis, did not decide to pay them a visit today.

"Adrian-" the angel-demon hybrid was cut off by a rough, yet passionate kiss. The younger male closed his eyes, kissing back with just as much passion, and allowing Adrian to pin him to the wall. The hybrid pulled the other male closer, parting his lips after the human asked for entrance.

The dark-haired male soon broke the kiss, much to Ezekiel's displeasure. The white-haired male looked at Adrian curiously. He closed his eyes again, leaning his head back as Adrian began to kiss and nip at his neck. Ezekiel relaxed, allowing his lover's lips to travel lower, and his hands to strip him of his jacket, vest, and shirt. Adrian kissed him again, allowing his hands to wander along Ezekiel's bare torso. Ezekiel moaned softly, feeling safe within his lover's grasp.

The older teenager gently pushed his lover down onto the bed and spread his legs apart. The pair hastily finished undressing each other, sharing tender kisses whenever they could. Adrian pinned Ezekiel's wrists above his head, staring down at the hybrid's pale, exposed torso, spread thighs, and aching sex. The sight took his breath away.

Meanwhile, Ezekiel swallowed hard, and gazed nervously up at his lover. He shifted slightly, hoping to get his attention away from his thoughts. Adrian kissed him in response.

"Shh, relax, angel," he whispered. The human gently pressed three fingers to his lover's lips. Ezekiel licked them hesitantly, staring into Adrian's amber eyes in confusion. Adrian nodded. The hybrid hesitantly sucked on the other male's fingers, gingerly coating them in saliva. Adrian smiled reassuringly, removing his finger's from his lover's mouth. Now Adrian was anxious as well, pushing his first finger into his lover as gently as possible. The hybrid shut his eyes tightly, gasping in pain.

Once the younger teen adjusted, Adrian slid a second finger inside. He gently used his two fingers to stretch the tight ring of muscle. After adjusting to having both fingers inside him, Ezekiel moaned and spread his legs a little wider, no longer apprehensive. Adrian added the last finger, eventually pulling all three out. Ezekiel shifted. Adrian spit in his hand, using the saliva to lubricate his own sex. He rested his hands on Ezekiel's trembling thighs, and slowly pushed into him until he was completely inside the hybrid. Ezekiel clenched his jaw to suppress a pained cry. On the other hand, Adrian gasped and moaned. His lover was tight, quivering, and hot around his sex.

The hybrid soon began to relax, letting out a small whine. Adrian began to push and pull in and out of the other male slowly, much like the ocean's low tide on a calm day. Both teenagers' hearts accelerated along with their breathing, and Adrian's thrusts. Ezekiel let out small, strangled cries of pleasure, moving his hips to meet Adrian's at every thrust, gripping on to the older teen's shoulders for dear life. Adrian held Ezekiel close to his heated body, kissing and touching his skin, all the while releasing moans of his own as he sped up his movements inside Ezekiel. The hybrid rocked his hips up to Adrian's, losing control of himself a while ago. He soon remembered his desire for a child, calling Adrian's name into the cool night air, while a peculiar feeling stirred in his abdomen. Ezekiel ignored it and assumed it was a result of their current activity.

The white-haired male called his lover's name one last time, and then he saw white. He whole body trembled, and he screamed as his seed spilled out of his body. Adrian gasped, calling Ezekiel's name, pushing into him as far as he could, before he spilled as well. They stared at each other, panting. Adrian pulled out of Ezekiel as both their eyes began to flutter closed. They laid side by side, naked, deflowered, and asleep for the rest of the night.


End file.
